


Temptation, Desire, and Obsession

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temptations soon lead to desire, then obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation, Desire, and Obsession

Prelude:  
While lying on the sofa with his eyes shut, Liam could feel someone's hand creep up his thigh, gently massaging it. He shivered, not knowing whether he should tell the person to stop or to simply enjoy the sensations. The hand, which felt familiar to him, then moved up towards his chest, and he felt fingers circling around his nipples. Then, the hand moved towards his half erect cock. It managed to move up and down the shaft, causing Liam's cock to become bigger and harder with every move. Liam's lips parted, and a soft moan escaped from those lips. His eyes were shut, yet he swore it was Noel's hand. That distinct feeling of Noel's hand was something that Liam recognised easily, and he breathily moaned "Noel…" before opening his eyes. Upon opening his eyes, he looked around the room; the room was dark, with only the television flickering. He took off the blanket that was covering him and noticed that the hard bulge between his legs were leaking pre-cum. His hand lazily reached for the remote control to turn the TV off, and his other hand began to move up and down the hardness, just as Noel had did in his dream.

  
The next day, Noel had been sitting in the rehearsal room of the studio alone, strumming his guitar. The other three members had left temporarily, and Noel was tired of waiting for them. He started strumming his guitar to kill time; he played random chords, parts of their own songs, and parts of some Beatles songs he loved. After about 10 minutes of strumming his guitar, he frowned.

"Every chord I play reminds me of Our Kid", he thought.

"What the hell…I need to calm down…it's just a symptom of being in the same band as your brother for too long,"

Noel muttered under his breath, setting the guitar aside.

He sat down on one of the chairs, tapping his fingers out of boredom. He figured that it would be a waste of energy to angrily text Liam, Gem, or Andy, and that it would be easier to simply relax.

He soon found himself dozing off in the chair, until he was awakened by the voice of one of the engineers.

'Mr Gallagher, you only have about 3 hours left for the studio,' the voice called out to him.

'Yeah, er, thanks,' Noel replied, rubbing his eyes.

Noel noticed that the other three hadn't come back from the instrument shop yet---they had gone to buy extra guitar picks.

"What the hell's taking them this long?" Noel wondered to himself.

'You're still waiting for your brother, right?'

Noel cleared his throat and corrected the man.

'I'm waiting for the rest of my band to come back from the instrument shop.'

The engineer continued.

'Which includes your brother.'

Noel grunted. Just after that bizarre dream, now this engineer has to remind him again of his little brother.

'Everyone will be here soon and we'll leave in a few hours, so don't worry,' he wearily reassured him.

"If the rest of the band doesn't come back soon, I'll drive myself insane. I mean…Liam's tongue…I swear I felt Liam's tongue in my mouth in that dream. Shit! I want to focus more on music and less on him!" Noel thought to himself.

Nearly 20 minutes after Noel was awakened by the engineer, Liam, Andy, and Gem returned to the rehearsal room.

'Noel…sorry we're late…I know we haven't much time to do much; maybe just a few hours left or something, I think,' Andy apologetically told Noel.

'It's OK…I'm not blaming anyone. But I want to have a talk with Liam, so will you two go into the other rehearsal room?'

'You're not angry with him, right? He didn't cause us to be late, you know,' Gem added.

Noel sighed.

'I'm not angry, but there are things between us that you would never understand fully---you know, sibling things.'

Andy and Gem nodded---they knew how to respect the two brother's privacy.

After Andy and Gem left, Liam approached Noel with a strange smirk on his face.

'What's this "talk" you want to have with me?' he asked.

'What if you can't stop thinking of something all day? It occupies you, and it haunts you. You can take your mind off it temporarily, but not permanently. It even occupies you in your dreams. It annoys you, but you sort of admit that you like it. How do you deal with that?' Noel asked Liam.

'I'd never think you'd ever ask me for any advice,' Liam snorted.

'I'm dead serious, Liam. I think a cunt like you would know how to deal with shit like that,' Noel replied.

'You thinking of a thing or person?' Liam asked him.

'It doesn't matter. Just answer me, Liam,' Noel said.

'Well, if you like it, you like it. If you hate it, you hate it. Now let's bring Gem and Andy in now,' Liam shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why Noel was asking for his advice.

'Or are you talking about a stalker or something? Ignore the stalker, I'd say.'

Noel stood there, in silence.

'Come on, Noel. I may be your younger brother, but I can still protect you. I'm not letting any stalker cunt get near you,' Liam whispered in Noel's ear.

'I'm not being stalked, Liam,' Noel replied.

'Then what the hell were you on about?'

Liam's voice wasn't as irritated as the question seemed. In fact, his voice was low and hushed, as if to engage in a secret conversation with his brother. Something had clicked within him; he knew exactly what his brother was trying to communicate to him. He figured that the only way for Noel to become less obsessed about him was to actually give him want he wanted. Noel backed down to settle in the chair that he had daydreamt in.

'You were on about me, weren't you?' Liam asked, as he then proceeded to forcibly kiss Noel, inserting his tongue in his mouth.

"Shit…our kid knows what I'm thinking. Fuck…it's just like that dream I had!"

After receiving the kiss, Noel looked defensive---defensive against his feelings and defensive against Liam.

'You're probably can't take your mind off me unless I suck your cock…you know, the best way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it,' Liam smirked.

'I bet you want your cock to be wanked off by me in your dirty fantasies,' Noel retorted.

'Maybe you should be a psychic---I had that dream last night. It's a dream come true, I guess,'

Liam whispered, sitting on his brother's lap. He purposely grinded his hips while on top of Noel, wrapping his arms around Noel's back as if to hug him. The bulge in Noel's lap grew firmer and more prominent, as Liam hopped off Noel's lap and unzipped his trousers. Noel would have usually pushed his brother aside, but he was too weary to argue with him that day. His younger brother's luscious lips wrapped round his cock, licking and sucking his hardness.

"We must be the only pair of brothers who do things like this and are literally obsessed with each other," Noel thought, as a breathy moan escaped from his lips.

Yet the sensations coming from his younger brother's lips were amazingly sensual and irresistible.

Liam knew exactly where Noel was sensitive, and made no hesitation to put pressure on those sensitive areas.

'Shit…Liam…,' Noel moaned, glancing down at his brother, who was kneeling down.

'Now when's my turn?' Liam's eyes sparkled as he said this.

'You won't shut up unless I make you cum, I guess,' Noel said, looking down at his brother.

'Hurry, unless you want Gem and Andy barging in,' Liam winked.

'Well, you better hurry cause I can't hold it any longer,' he heard Noel reply.

It seemed that their obsession with each other was guaranteed to be a lifelong one. 

 

** _   
_ **

 


End file.
